Delightful Possibilities
by kideaxl
Summary: Jaden found his time with Alexis to be just a treat. To think that there were other marvelous things besides Duel Monsters in the world. He could get used to this. Drabble Series.
1. Chapter 1

1\. I thought she was a painting at first.

Today had been pretty sweet. Jaden had rocked the dueling scene and was going to chow down on some food. Entering a neat diner, he ordered the typical burger and fries.

That was when he saw her. With dark blonde hair that reached the nape of her neck and hazel eyes, she was smiling brightly. Jaden liked what he saw and it wasn't just her appearance. His guts told him that she would be awesome company.

Jaden Yuki never questioned his gut feeling. After all, those won duels.

With his tray of food, he took a seat across from her, surprising her. "Hey, looks like you could use some company. The name's Jaden Yuki."

When she got over her shock, she returned the greetings with a wry smile, "Alexis Rhodes."

Him and her were going to go places. Jaden just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. We wasted time throwing rocks at the stars.

"You let the small stuff bug you too much," Jaden stated bluntly as he tossed a stone high in the sky. When it splashed into the river, he cheered, "Score!"

Alexis huffed in annoyance, "Tests are serious business. You're lucky you don't have to deal with them." She attempted to mimic his feat, but her throw was rough and she barely made half the distance.

"Who needs tests, when you have skills? Besides all that theory sucks the fun out of the game. What's the point if you don't get your game on?" He snickered at her throw. Before she could complain, he walked behind her and held her hand. Slowly, he motioned the necessary steps, "Shift your weight like this." When she tossed the stone, it was closer to his original toss.

"T-Thank you," she said with a flushed face, feeling Jaden holding her so closely. "More importantly, Duel Monsters is a game of strategy, you can't ignore the theory."

"Hahaha, whatever you say," he said as he lightly held her waist and continued to instruct her. All the while, Alexis' face grew more comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Wind Chimes

Alexis yawned quietly as she stretched her aching limbs. She was reading some books on interesting dueling strategies at the local bookstore. The only sound audible within the shop was the sound of the swaying wind chimes.

Although, it seemed that not everyone at her table found this atmosphere productive to learning. Across from her was her new acquaintance, no friend, Jaden. He was napping the day away.

She wanted to pout, she had hoped that the book would have kept his attention. But, it seemed that only the game alone really held onto his attention. His brown hair fluttering from the wind, causing an amusing amount of swaying to take place.

It looked enviously soft. Giving into the temptation, she sank her fingers lightly into his hair. How did he keep his hair so nice? And he was pretty cute, in that boyish kind of way.

A single one of his eyes opened as he asked, "What's up?" There was that roguish smile again, "I knew you couldn't keep your hands off of me, I just didn't' figure it would be so literal."

Caught in the act, she blushed as she returned to her book.

Jaden began to snicker at her reaction, with the sound of chimes ringing through the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Interlaced fingers

Jaden frowned as he looked at Alexis. She was upset about something. "Want to talk?"

Alexis looked to the ground and muttered a firm, "No."

Jaden shrugged, "That's cool, then. Follow me." He took her by the hand and led her away.

She nearly tripped from the jerking motion. "Hold on a moment, where are we going?"

He smiled brightly in return, "We're getting that dazzling smile back on your face. Nothing cheers up a duelist like a good fun duel. I know just the spot."

Alex rolled her eyes in good nature. Leave it to Jaden to break past her borders however he felt like. A friendly duel sounded nice right about now. As they walked away, her fingers easily slipped in between his.

His hand was warm and welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Just look down

Alexis was feeling great. The sun was warm, the grass soft beneath her feet, and the wind blowing against her face. Taking a relaxing stroll through the park always did wonders for her mood. Making her way to fountain, her feet bumped into something and she fell over.

She shrieked as she felt herself fall. Instead of feeling grass underneath her, she felt the warmth and softness of a human body. Alexis recognized the dark jacket her face was currently smothered against.

"Funny meeting you here," Jaden said cheerfully. His arms held her delicately.

She could only sigh in slight annoyance, "You'd sleep anyway. Don't be a nuisance." It was difficult to take her anger seriously as her cheeks were pink. Their forms were intimately close.

Jaden took it in stride, "I was here first. You should look where you're walking. Though, I can't complain about this, it's pretty nice. So, how are you doing?"

She sighed at Jaden's easygoing nature. Despite her annoyance, she was breaking out in a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Don't even blink

"Alexis!" Jaden cried through a crowded street.

Said girl stopped her movement and turned around. To her mild surprise, Jaden had speed through several blocks to reach her. Internally, she noted that he was rather athletic for his size.

Catching his breath, he smiled widely at her, "Look what I have."

Growing curious, she looked at his hand. He was clutching two tickets, "Tickets? What are they for?"

Jaden smirked in pride, "These are tickets to that Cyber Ballet you were talking about a while back. You wouldn't believe how hard it was getting these."

He could see Alexis' eyes sparkle, making it worth the effort. "T-That's amazing!"

"So~, want to go with me?" The brown haired teen asked excitably.

She rose an eyebrow, "Jaden, are you asking me on a date?"

"Yup," he admitted with no embarrassment. "Interested? You know you are," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She giggled at his behavior, before crossing her arms behind her back, "You've convinced me, Jaden."

"Alright!" Jaden cheered, as he pulled her in by the shoulders, "You won't regret this. We'll have a good time."

"I'll take your word on it", she said as she blushed brightly. She had no doubt that this was going to be an interesting date.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Doesn't even recognize her own poetry

Jaden was whistling easily as he waited by for his date, his cards out as he shuffled through them.

"Hello, Jaden," Alexis said as she reached him at the meeting place. She wore a light blue sweater with white jeans.

"You look great, Alexis. Here, these are for you," he brought up a bouquet of flowers. Red roses were bound in intricate white covering.

She took the gift happily, "Thank you. You look nice yourself. Is something wrong?" Alexis questioned when she noticed the look Jaden was giving her.

Jaden walked towards her and brushed a strain of hair aside. "Nothing, just getting lost in your eyes. They're brighter than usual. You must really want to see this."

She smiled shyly, "Yes, that's it."

"Let's go," he said leading the way. Jaden smiled, Alexis had no idea just how amazing she was. She made him want to hold her tight. He wasn't sure yet, but he was pretty sure he loved her.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. If rivers could speak.

"Watch it," Alexis warned as she moved aside her book. Droplets of water nearly splashed said book. Across from the bench she was sitting on, Jaden was wading through the river barefoot. The blonde huffed at him.

"Come on, the water's fine," Jaden invited cheerfully. The male duelist was smiling widely.

"You look like you're having fun for the both of us. You keep up with that," Alex said dismissively.

Jaden didn't' take 'no' as an answer. Stepping out of the river, he took Alexis' hand and pulled her off the bench. Laughing all the while, he dragged her into the river. He spun her around in the river in a play dance of sorts.

She couldn't stop the giggling as he spun her faster and faster, "You're horrible."

"You got that right."

So, they danced with the only witnesses being them and the river.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. I wish I'd tried harder

Jaden furrowed his brow in boredom, "I'm going to flunk."

"Don't be so dramatic. A little studying is good for you," Alexis said patiently. Knowing Jaden, she was unsurprised about his behavior. Sadly, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"I'm going to Duel Academy, once they see my dueling, I'll be in," Jaden explained as though it was the clearest thing ever.

She rose an eyebrow, "Guess what? Duel Academy has a written test involved. It's pretty important."

Jaden nearly fainted. With almost teary eyes, he tried to find comfort in her lap, "Help me."

She sighed in sympathy as she patted his head comfortingly, "You dug yourself into this. Come on, I'll help."

Jaden held her hands in appreciation, "You're awesome."


	10. Chapter 10

10\. That little envelope

"Sorry, got to go," Jaden said apologetically as he began to run away. From his back pocket, a small envelope fell.

"Wait," Alexis tried to call out, unfortunately he was already out of earshot. That was just great, how was she going to get a hold of him? This might have been important. Flipping the envelope over, her eyes were drawn to a hint of color.

From the opening of the envelope, the contents fell out. Picking them up, she smiled warmly at what she saw. It was a collection of photos from a few of their dates. A smile formed on her lips from the rush of fond and fun memories.

Photos weren't the only things that fell on the round. Picking a metallic object, she nearly squealed at what she saw. It was a necklace with a Tenderness duel monster ornament. Admittedly, it was really cute.

She felt pretty bad now about spoiling whatever surprise Jaden had been working on. Still, she found the gesture so sweet. Then again, Jaden was a generally sweet guy, no matter how childish he could act.

Not that she disliked that childishness. Honestly, she hadn't really been interested in finding a boyfriend. Duel Monsters had been her primary concern, but the combination of his persistence and general nice guy attitude had swayed her.

Unlike some of the guys that had some interest in her, Jaden was straightforward about his intentions and he didn't leer at her. And it didn't hurt that he was pretty cute as well. Alexis' smile grew wider as a hint of pink dusted her cheeks.

She hoped that he passed his entrance exam to Duel Academy. Despite her efforts, she had a feeling that he would be relying on the practical portion of the exam.

Resisting the urge to look through the pictures and try on the necklace, she returned the items to their container. Looking up, she was surprised to see that she was face to face with Jaden. Squeaking, she stumbled.

Before she could actually fall, Jaden reached her arm and held her steady. "I see you're still falling for me. That's a good sign," he said with that charming and innocent grin of his. When he pulled her up, he continued, "Ah- the surprise's a bust."

"Sorry," she said guilty.

"It's no big deal. I just needed to buy a frame to match. Like the necklace?"

She clapped in approval, "It's adorable."

Jaden snickered in accomplishment. "Here, let me help you put it on," he said as he got behind her.

Alexis lifted her hair up to allow him easier access to her neck. Clipping the ends together, he stepped back and walked around her. "Looks good on you, really brings out your charm."

She leaned into him and embraced him happily, "Thank you." Warmth spread over her body and her heart raced when he tenderly returned the gesture.

"You're welcome."

Holding on to the hug, she asked, "What's the occasion?" Finally, she pulled away from his form.

Jaden blinked confusedly at her, "Nothing. I just wanted to. Do I need an occasion?"

She laughed a bit into her hand, "Nope. How about we shop for that frame?"

Shrugging easily, he nodded with a grin. "Alright, I was going to do that today anyway."

As they walked to the shopping center, Alexis reached for Jaden's hand and squeezed it lightly. She enjoyed the feeling of his larger hand engulfing hers.


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Watch you don't trip

Alexis was tapping her foot anxiously. Jaden was so late. Looking at her phone, she hadn't received any new messages. What was the point of a phone if he didn't answer?

"You're worried for this Jaden character," Zane, her close friend, stated curtly.

"He would lose his own head if it wasn't attached and needed for him to duel," she said fretfully.

"Jaden Yuki here!" Despite his panting and tardiness, he was as excitable as ever. He began racing down the steps, nearly stumbling a few times.

He winked playfully at her as he passed her by.

"You goofball," Alexis exclaimed equal parts exasperated and fond.

Zane grunted in mild interest at her behavior.


	12. Chapter 12

12\. Congratulations

"That was an awesome game," Jaden commented as he thought back to his duel with Professor Crowler. If this was the level of dueling on the island, he couldn't wait to set foot there.

Alexis was in contemplation, "I wouldn't be too happy if I was you. It looks like Crowler might grow a grudge against you. Otherwise, it was a pretty amazing duel. I was sure you were going to lose near the end."

"Is that so? Well, a duel isn't over until the last card's been played. I can't wait to duel him again."

"I'm sure you will," she said with a giggle. Alexis took hold of Jaden's head with both of her hands. When he looked at her questioningly, she leaned in and gave him a brief soft kiss. "Congratulations on passing the test. I hope we do well during our time in Duel Academy," she said as she pulled away with a flushed face.

"I know we will," Jaden said with a surprised but happy expression.


	13. Chapter 13

13\. Just be yourself

Alexis barely contained a frown when she saw his red coat. She felt that Jaden had been cheated. His skills were legitimate, though his academics could use major improvement. The girl pushed down that voice in her head that pointed out her bias.

"I hope you aren't too disappointed," she attempted to console.

"Disappointed? Have you seen this sweet red jacket? Slifer dorm is where I belong," he said with pride.

With some relief, she noted that his words were honest and his cheer genuine. It made her frustration on his behalf seem a little silly. At that point, she noticed that he was staring blankly at her. "W-What?" Alexis questioned self-consciously.

"Blue's a good color for you. Red and blue, we make a pretty good pair," Jaden mentioned softly. "This is going to be a fun experience, and I'm glad you're here to join in on the fun."

"Don't ever change," she said fondly as she lightly punched him on the arm, embarrassed by his statement.

"I don't see why I would," he said merrily.


	14. Chapter 14

14\. He lit up another

These days, Jaden was like a kid in a candy store, he just couldn't get enough. But that didn't excuse his carelessness. "What did you think was going to happen? Even if you're new to the Academy, isn't it a little suspicious to duel someone in a school building when it's obviously closed?"

Annoyingly, Jaden just shrugged without a care in the world, "You're right. I just don't care, the duel was compensation enough. Chazz is a pretty good duelist. If I have the chance, I have to do this again."

It was at times like this where she remembered that Jaden was a sharp one. He would use any opportunity to get a chance to play Duel Monsters. Jaden's passion for the game always sent her heart a flutter.

Seeing him become a great force of dueling, while unleashing creativity and taking risks, was something she never grew tired of seeing.

It may be the thoughts of a love struck teen, but she thought that part of Jaden was admirable. Alexis decided to tone down the scolding.

Just a bit, anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

15\. Fumes at the back of your throat

Alexis hated this place. The abandoned dorms where her older brother disappeared. A chill ran down her spine as she stared at the lifeless area. Deep down, she just knew that there had to be some clue here.

Memories of her brother were like smoke tightening her throat. Through force of will, she held back the tears. The weight of a jacket settled on her shoulders. Looking beside her, she saw a solemn looking Jaden.

"Isn't it too lonely to stand here all night? It's never good to get too hung up about things out of your control," he advised gravely.

"I know," she replied as he held the jacket together. "You ever felt trapped by a situation?"

She allowed herself to be pulled into a hug, "Yeah." He smiled self-deprecatingly. For a brief moment, his mind was elsewhere, a sadder place. "Obsession leads to a lot of trouble. You have this dorm, for me it all started with a card. It takes a piece of you every time you allow the obsession to win. Little by little, you'll find yourself cut off and desperate. The fallout hurts you and those around you. You're a smart girl, so I'll leave it at that. Be careful," he almost pleaded as he turned away.

Looking at him, she felt that he was the lonely one. Gripping the edges of his coat, she gave a single glance at the dorm before racing to Jaden's side. He smiled at her warmly and she knew she had chosen right.


	16. Chapter 16

16\. Six strings

"You really got yourself in a mess this time, buddy," Jaden said amusedly.

"Sorry," Syrus said in shame, he had just gotten out of the binds that Alexis and the girls had put him into. "Thanks for coming, how'd you know where to find me?"

Jaden snickered and pulled out a certain letter, "You were so excited that you dropped this. I was curious what had you so bothered and took a peek. I knew something was going down. It was labeled for me, but placed in your locker. And there was one more significant thing, this isn't Alexis' handwriting. Somebody's been playing us."

Syrus looked astonished by Jaden's sharp deduction, when a question came to mind, "How do you know Alexis' handwriting?"

"Oh, that's an easy one, I'm her boyfriend and get to see her notes all the time," he said casually as he continued on his way.

Syrus' jaw nearly hit the ground, "Wait a second, you can't just brush that aside. Since when have you been dating _the_ Alexis Rhodes?" His attempts in questioning were pushed aside by Jaden's mild chuckling at his expense.


	17. Chapter 17

17\. Butterflies on her arms

Alexis could feel herself melting in his arms. Her skin tingled from the heat of his breath caressing her neck. Her toes curled as his lips pressed against her collarbone. This was new.

This was welcomed.

An unexpected sound escaped her lips, beckoning him to stop, wishing him to continue. The kisses persisted as they moved to her bare arm. Each leaving behind a bit of his presence. It made her feel hot and exposed.

Just a little dazed, she turned away in embarrassment. Jaden's gaze was too focused and handsome. Yet, she couldn't help but relish in his attentive affection. His hands fell onto her waist and went no further. She nearly whined at his actions came to a close, but his touch was still tender.

Her heart was drums in her ears, blocking the sounds of the world around them.


	18. Chapter 18

18\. The little death

It was an odd thing to see Jaden so serious. The sight wasn't unpleasant, but it tended to be jarring.

"Alexis," Jaden began, "Have you ever been hurt by someone dear to you? Someone you never expected it from?"

Turning to face him, she grimaced in sympathy, "Yes."

He nodded in acceptance, as he kicked a stone by the wayside, "Sometimes, I can't take my mind from it." His eyes lingered upon the sky with a hint of melancholy. Reaching out, he pulled Alexis into a hug as he rested his head atop of hers. As a fallen star passed by, she could feel him tense.

"I wish things could've been different. Sometimes, I feel that a part of me died that day. Sorry for dropping this baggage on you."

She nuzzled against him, "I don't mind."


	19. Chapter 19

19\. Wayward

Alexis watched Jaden with a frown. He had taken it upon himself to take the precarious route on the safety rails. It was especially worrying that they were by an elevated building top.

"Get down from there Jaden, it's dangerous," Alexis warned.

That just made him snicker lightly and wave her off. "I got this. Anyway, do you remember that tennis duelist from a while ago?"

"Yes?"

"What's a fiancée? I never got around to looking that up."

"U-Um," Alexis began in a stutter, "It means to be engaged to someone."

Jaden rose his eyebrow in mild interest, "So you would've had to marry the winner? Well I'm glad I turned the offer down."

That caused her to puff her cheeks, "Are you saying I make a poor fiancée?"

A chuckle escaped Jaden's lips as he saw her expression. "Nope", he replied as he jumped to her side. In one smooth motion, he planted a quick kiss on her lips, enjoying the sight of the blush on her face. "Some things shouldn't be decided in a duel. Wow, never thought I would say that. You learn something new every day."

Both shared a laugh.

Jaden stood before her with a confident expression as he picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles, "When I ask, I want to sweep you off your feet. Just you wait."

His roguish smile made Alexis' heart skip a beat.


	20. Chapter 20

20\. Pink cheeks

Alexis held her books to her chest as she exited the library. She was greeted by the roar of thunder. The way things were shaping, she would be have to spend the night in one of the uncomfortable tables.

A gust of wind blew towards her as the rainwater followed, "Ugh, stupid wind and it was such a nice study session too." Grumbling, she began to shake the water out of her hair. Peering towards the Obelisk dorm, she weighed the consequences of running in the rain.

"Yo, need a hand?" Jaden's voice called from the rain, while he held a large red umbrella. He smiled charmingly at her and placed the umbrella above her. Leaning in, he swiftly pecked her on the cheek.

Hearing the sound of giggling, she turned back to the library. A few of her fellow female Obelisks were laughing and smiling at the exchange. Face flushing, she began fast walking into the rain.

Jaden walked by her side, barely restraining his laughter. "You're cute when you're blushing."

His earnest compliment caused her face to glow brighter. At this point in their relationship, she felt that she should've expected this. "I'm sorry for taking up your time."

He shrugged easily, "Don't be. It's pretty cool walking with you in the rain. I couldn't let you walk this late in night, Duel Academy or not, anyway. Besides, walking you means that I have you all to myself."

As her flush returned, she stared at the ground with a happy smile. "Stop teasing me."

Hearing her words, he stepped even closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I don't know. You seem to like it."

Alexis playfully huffed at him before coming to a thought, "How are you enjoying Duel Academy?"

"It's amazing," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Duels every day, interesting cards, and a sweet pad, what's not to like?"

Taking some interest, Alexis asked, "What's your favorite?"

She was answered with a kiss, "Take a guess."


	21. Chapter 21

21\. Ugly

Jaden was poorly holding back a snicker as tears threatened to run down his face.

"I-It's not that bad," Alexis refuted hopelessly. "I don't have to put up with this," she proclaimed as she rose to leave.

"Don't go, you're right, it isn't that bad," he stated as he reached for her hand and pulled her into his lap. "I think it's adorable."

By their side was Alexis' rather poor stick figure drawing of the Dark Magician.

"You're too precious." He was moments away from pinching her red cheeks.

"Shut up, Jaden." She had to remember to get rid of the drawing.

No one else could ever know.


	22. Chapter 22

22\. Spine of a book

Jaden caressed a book on its spine as he was lost in thought. The book had been Alexis' latest attempt to get him to study. Her sincere wish to help him made him somewhat guilty about his attitude towards classes.

Sadly, he had no desire to change. Never again would he change solely due to another. The change had to be by his own wish. Internally, he was aware that he was taking this too personally.

There was a reason that he decided to start a relationship with Alexis. While calm and cool, she was very open and understanding. Despite his free spirit, she was willing to accept it and roll with the blows.

Fiddling with the book, he flipped through a few pages. Inside there were notes and diagrams written all around. Gingerly, he continued flipping and saw all the effort she had put into it.

Swallowing thickly, he recalled previous books she had given him. Digging through his bag, he pulled them out and flipped through the pages. Lessons he had slept through had been summarized and highlighted.

Jaden shut the book close as he sunk into his seat. Now he just felt crummy. But, he couldn't stand the thought of not being himself, having some outside force dictate how he should be. In an unsuspecting way, Jaden was a bit of a control freak.

It was said that one shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Though, he obviously hadn't learned that lesson.

Grimacing, he started looking over the books.

She wasn't dictating change.

She was simply trying to help.


	23. Chapter 23

23\. Aspirin

"I hate everything," Alexis groaned. At the moment, she had a moist cloth over eyes as she laid on Jaden's lap.

"Buck up, this'll pass," Jaden comforted.

"Shut it," She said grumpily as she pulled the cloth away. She felt her migraine pulse in annoyance as she saw Jaden blasting music through his headphones. Feeling worse than before, she groaned pitifully. "Drugs please."

Chucking a bit to himself, he dug into his red coat out and passed a couple of pills her away.

"God bless you. How are you even functioning?"

"I'm always down for a party. Don't worry about me, just rest up," Jaden chided gently.

So she did, resting on the waiting lap of Jaden. Something told her that it was the medicine that soothed her aching head.


	24. Chapter 24

24\. Shake on it.

"Alexis," Jaden pressed as he noticed her discouraged appearance. Resting his hand on her shoulder, he looked her straight in her tear stained eyes, "Don't give up."

"Jaden, I'm not stupid. I knew it was pipe dream. I… I have to face facts, Atticus, my brother is dead. Maybe it's time my family made it official, so we can move on," Alexis said emotionally drained.

A frown marred his face, "You know what's your problem?"

She shook her head.

With a small smile, he answered, "You're too smart for your own good. Logic says that your bro is dead. Screw logic, I say until we get prove, Atticus is still alive. After we deal with this whole artifact business, I help you."

"Jaden," she said touched.

"Yup that's what we'll do. Let's make it official," He reached his hands towards and she took it, shaking it with a tremble.

"Team Awesome is a go."

"That's a horrible name."

"I don't know about that. It did make you laugh."


	25. Chapter 25

25\. Eyebrows

"Stop doing that, you look ridiculous," Alexis pleaded in between her fierce giggling.

Jaden looked at her in false innocence, "I don't know what you're talking about, dear Alexis. You need to be clear."

"It's distracting," she said as she attempted to collect herself.

Her annoying boyfriend was doing the most obnoxious eyebrow wiggling that she had ever seen. Within moments, he was inches from her face, his eyebrows never stopping.

As her laughing got more unsteady, Jaden eased up. "You know, you have a nice laugh."

Now she was blushing and her heart beating.

The jerk.


	26. Chapter 26

26\. Gap

Alexis leaned on the trunk of a tree as she enjoyed the breeze coming from the ocean. It was nice just taking a break from it all. Hopefully she wouldn't get as indulgent as her boyfriend.

"Odd seeing you here, Alexis," A rather stern voice stated in observation.

"Really?" Alexis questioned her friend Zane.

"You seem to be more of a socialite."

"Everyone's a socialite compared to you," she replied wryly.

He was quiet as he stood beside her. He glanced, or maybe glared, at the ocean below them. "You seem content."

"Oh, really?" She asked, not sure where he was going with this.

"Yes. You've been unfocused and distraught about Atticus. What changed?"

A pretty blush spread on her face as she turned away shyly. It was a bit embarrassing to actually explain.

She could feel him staring at her as he pieced the answer together, "So it was Jaden. Perhaps I should thank him in person."

"That isn't necessary," she cried as she whipped her head around. She pouted as she saw traces of a smirk leaving his expression.

"I didn't think Jaden was one for dealing with such depressing situations. Looking at him, I couldn't see him doing anything but smiling goofily as he duels."

"He a lot more mature than people give him credit for. Jaden doesn't show it, but he has his problems too. I think he just doesn't want to live a life he'll regret. What people call silliness, he calls determination. There's a world of difference between how others view him and what he really feels. He's a dependable person," Alexis explained.

After that a moment of silence passed between them, "Are you happy?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile.

"Then, I'll take your word on it."

Internally, Alexis noted that Zane was a lot kinder that others would think.


	27. Chapter 27

27\. Eating

"Wow, Jaden you sure can put it away," Syrus looked in awe as Jaden scoffed down his meal.

"A guy's got to eat," Jaden defended as he scoffed down another burger. Food at the academy was great, he didn't know why the Slifers complained about.

"I wouldn't call that eating, so much as gorging. Slow down or you'll choke," Alexis teased as she walked up behind him.

"If there's anything I'm a master of, it's dueling and eating."

Looking at Jaden's tray, she sighed before she picked up a salad bowl off her own tray and placed it in front of him. "Try to eat a bit healthier okay?" She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

Seeing a gaping Syrus, he rubbed the back of his neck and snickered, "She worries too much."


	28. Chapter 28

28\. Running his hands down her hip

Jaden ran a step behind Alexis. Things had been really crazy as of late. Now they were running around a volcano of all things. He could see the sweat run down Alexis' back.

Jaden liked to think he wasn't a pervert, but there was just some so tantalizing about seeing Alexis sweating and out of breath. Shaking his head, he attempted to keep his mind from wandering.

No luck there. She still was a sight to see. He almost wanted to reach out and caress her sides and run his hands down her hips. "Focus Jaden, this is not the time."

Why did Alexis have to look so good?


	29. Chapter 29

29\. Wash your face

Jaden was walking as he shuffled through his deck. A single eyebrow raised up as he saw his friends Syrus and Bastion mopping around. "What's up guys? What's got you in a funk?"

The two of them looked at him and sighed deeply.

Bastion rose up with a heartbroken expression, "Oh, Tania, my great Amazoness, you were too good to be true."

Syrus was muttering something about Dark Magician Girl.

"Don't worry about it guys. You two need a good duel to take your mind off your lady problems. There's no need to get caught up on the drama. This is Duel Academy, get your game on!" Jaden encouraged as he began shuffling his deck.

"Very insightful," Bastion muttered sarcastically. "It would probably be far more convincing if you wiped your cheek."

Confused, Jaden wiped his cheek and realized that he had remnants of Alexis' lip gloss from a kiss just before he met up with the guys. "Oops," he said with no real shame.


	30. Chapter 30

30\. When you say nothing at all

Jaden walked down the halls leading to the medical center while carrying a tray of hot food. Looking outside of the window, he saw that the Sun was setting, and he couldn't help but frown.

Sliding the door with his foot, he peeked into the room. A comatose Atticus laid underneath white sheets. Alexis was by her brother's bedside with clear worry.

This had been the pattern as of late and it worried Jaden, but he didn't stop her. Not only did he think it wouldn't work, he also sympathized with her hope and anxiety. While her brother wasn't dead, he could still slip away.

He hoped Atticus pulled through, for both siblings' sake.

Alexis turned towards him and he could see the bags underneath her eyes. She nodded in thanks as he gently placed the food on her lap. Seeing how she was digging in, she must've been neglecting eating again.

He sighed, being the responsible one in the relationship was concerning. Taking the seat beside hers, he patiently waited for her to finish. When she did, he passed her some canned tea.

Quietly, she grabbed the can and took small sips. That and the sound of monitor systems made for a morose scene. It wasn't long before Alexis was back to simply watching her brother. Maybe she believed that he would simply disappear again if he left her sight.

Jaden did what he could; offer support. He held her hand, intertwining their fingers. Alexis' grip was firm, bordering painful. Despite this, Jaden continued to smile warmly. In turn, she smiled at him.

Hers was a smile of apology and appreciation. She made to speak.

But he stopped her with a light flick of the forehead as he shook his head, dismissing her words. He had no intentions of leaving her alone. If he left, she would not doubt let her mind linger onto negative thoughts.

It really wasn't too different from himself.

Feeling more relaxed, Alexis scooted closer to him. She leaned against him and her head found its way to his shoulder. Tired eyes locked unto her brother's body. It looked like he was simply sleeping after a long day. Idly, she remembered that she hadn't alerted her family of this major change. She would have to change that soon.

Jaden was hardly surprised when he heard Alexis' breathing slow down. Her breath tickled the hairs of his neck. With her face so at ease, she looked downright adorable.

Carefully, he moved her to his lap. This was a good time as any for her to catch up on sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

31\. Snap of your fingers

The scene before him had become repetition. Alexis was once again staying by her brother's side. A lost look was visible on her face. At this rate, she would be crushed.

Swallowing thickly, Jaden thought deeply. Did he want to do this? Could he take the risk? Shaking slightly, he concentrated. His eyes turned golden as an aura of darkness draped around him.

Peeking through the door, he snapped his fingers.

Slowly, but surely, Atticus' eyes began to open. Though tired, he was able to smile at his teary eyed sister.

"Atticus," she choked out. Truly overjoyed, she rushed to embrace her brother.

Seeing the tearful but happy reunion, Jaden smiled, "I never thought this could be useful for anything." He knew this was a dangerous and frightening power, but seeing the happiness on Alexis' face made it worth it.


	32. Chapter 32

32\. Dolls are empty, you see

Jaden's world felt like it had been torn asunder. Losing a duel to that Phoenix guy wasn't a big deal. If you weren't ready to lose, don't play the game. No something far worse and scary was happening.

All of his cards were blank. Jaden rubbed his eyes again. Nothing changed.

With hallow steps, he marched away from the school. Faintly, he recognized a voice calling to him.

"… Jaden! Look at me!"

His head faced towards a frowning Alexis. "Jaden… don't do anything drastic. We can figure something out." Her voice was almost pleading. "Talk to me."

"They're all empty. I don't know what to do."

She gently pulled him into a hug, "Oh Jaden, I'm so sorry. We'll make it through this. Like always."

Shockingly timid, he asked, "Do you really think so?"

"I know so."


	33. Chapter 33

33\. The sky is dancing

Alexis fell to her knees. Everything looked so hazy and white. She could barely see her dropped cards beneath her. She had lost to the Society of Light like so many of her fellow Obelisk peers.

She could barely breathe. Little by little, she began to grow tired. Drawing what little energy she had left, Alexis peered to the sky. The colors were merging so quickly that all she could see was white.

Never had she felt so alone. "Sorry Jaden, I have to leave the rest to you."

Despite the current state of affairs, she believed in him. She smiled sadly.


	34. Chapter 34

34\. Asteroid belt

Things just kept changing. It felt like so long ago since he had received the Neo Spacian cards. Some things had been pretty cool, others were a bummer.

Like that Society of Light cult spreading around campus. It was weird at first, but now he was downright angry. Things came crashing down when he found out that Alexis was one of them.

She had been brainwashed and not in the normal manner either.

"Alexis, duel me!"

Dressed in mostly white, Alexis snorted in dark amusement, "You just don't know when to quit. Women can't stand a pushy man."

Jaden shrugged helplessly, "My bad, but you didn't seem to mind too much before. Get your game on." As they began their duel, he couldn't help but feel that for a girl so bad, she looked too good.


	35. Chapter 35

35\. If I'd just told her…

Alexis' life points fell to zero.

Jaden ran to her side as she fell down. His eyes grew golden as darkness engulfed his hand. Touching her forehead, he pushed the corrupting light outside of her body.

"J-Jaden?" Alexis mumbled tiredly.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Since when did you have gold eyes?" She asked curiously.

"What a weird way of flirting, but I can play that game. Since when did you have diamond eyes?"

She flushed pink, "I wasn't flirting."

"Now Alexis, there nothing to be ashamed of. I know I make you hot and bothered." Before she could continue, he caught her lips in a deep kiss.


	36. Chapter 36

36\. It was still Sunday

Jaden gulped down his can of coffee before crushing the container. Tossing it behind him, he sighed at looked over the rails he was leaning on.

"You missed," Alexis mentioned as she picked up the can and tossed it into a trashcan.

"My bad. You look better," he observed, a smile growing on his features.

"I guess I just needed a good bit of rest. Thanks for the help." She took the spot by his side as she looked over the academy buildings. The Sun was beginning its descent. "Needed some fresh air?"

"You could say that," he said with a chuckle. His eyes flickered to her before returning to the scenery. "It's sort of a ritual of mine. I reflect over the past a bit. Gotta clear the rust from the rest of the week."

"Look at you, being so contemplative." Her lips teased a smile. Despite her words, she didn't seem overly surprised.

"Well, you know me, I'm a complex guy."

"Hey, Jaden, can I ask you a question?" Her attention was drawn towards his eyes.

Jaden seemed to notice and gulped, "S-Sure?"

She stared at him for a long moment, before relenting, "Never mind." Her hands now lay on top of his, "Let's get a bite to eat, my treat."

"Sorry," he mumbled. "You're the best." His voice was sincere.

"Don't you forget it. I am an Obelisk Blue after all", she retorted with false pride.


	37. Chapter 37

37\. Lights and too much lipstick

Alexis looked herself in the mirror and frown a little. The incidents with the Society of Light seemed to have been weighing heavy on her. There were dark bags under her eyes and her hair wasn't as primed as she would've liked.

Opening the kit, she pulled out her makeup supplies. A touch up here, a bit of foundation there and she felt ready to go.

After all, she didn't have the confidence to walk around in bed hair like her boyfriend did. She prepared to leave the mostly empty dorm. As she left, she saw Jaden and picked up the pace.

She couldn't help but show off.


	38. Chapter 38

38\. Endlessly, she said

Typical, Alexis noted as she walked up to a cliff near the Slifer dorm. Jaden was leisurely and precariously sitting at said edge. A fishing pole was held easily within his hands.

It was during these moments that she remembered that Jaden had many facets. As his bait bobbed, he wore an austere expression.

And she knew why.

Fishing was an activity he enjoyed, but it was also time he took a step back and reflected. For someone so seemingly energetic, he had much to ponder.

There were times she would sit by his side. Sometimes she would question him on his thoughts. Sometimes he answered, others he allowed the silence between them to span.

Strangely enough, he found this part of him alluring. At that moment Alexis wanted nothing more than freeze him and kept this moment in her heart for all of time.


	39. Chapter 39

39\. Kiss and control

Alexis couldn't stop herself from feeling a sense of pride in Jaden. His grades had definitely improved. They weren't the highest, but they weren't bottom of the barrel now.

Sure, he may never get to Obelisk, but she didn't think it suited him anyway. Breaking from her thoughts, she noticed the drained look in his eyes. She unsuccessfully held a giggle.

Jaden gave her a half-hearted glare before slumping down again, "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny," she disagreed, "You're just too cute sometimes."

"It's handsome, hot, or perfect to you," he snorted good naturedly.

"Let's take a break, you've earned it." Alexis said impishly as she grabbed his face. Any possible words were cut off as she snatched his lips. She pressed her hand against his hair and deepened the kiss.

She finally released his lips as she caught her breath. "Let's see what the others are up to."

Blinking away dazed, he stood up straight, "Yes ma'am."


	40. Chapter 40

40\. A brand new game

The whole school was in a state of partying. Through the efforts of Jaden, the Society of Light was destroyed and expelled from campus. Teachers and students were in the midst of grand celebrations.

For the day dorm and rank meant nothing. The dawn of a new day was arriving and it looked like the party wasn't going to settle down anytime soon.

Alexis sat alone as she sipped from her glass. The sound of ice against glass was the only intruder into her silence. She glanced at the ocean dyed by the sunrise. Her trance was broken when she heard the sound of shoes stomping on the grass.

A light gust hit her as the empty space on the bench was occupied by a landing body. Recognizing the fluffy brown hair and red jacket, she put on a smile, "Hey, Jaden. Enjoying the party?"

He replied with an easy smile as he turned his gaze to the waters. "It's been cool. Everyone was wondering where you were though. I told them you were taking a break."

She looked relieved. Alexis leaned against his body and snuggled against his shoulder. "I'm proud of you Jaden. I always knew you could do it." Her voice was soft and tender.

"Thanks, that means a lot," Jaden admitted with a sudden creep of shyness. He reached for her hand and locked his fingers with hers.

Then, she sighed, "I wish I could say the same about myself."

Jaden raised an eyebrow.

Her voice grew saddened as she continued, "I'm just so disappointed with myself. I'm supposed to be one of the best duelists here, and what have I accomplished lately? I keep losing duels when it really matters. When I lost to the Society of Light, I could only think about relying on you. While I don't think my belief was misplaced, I should've done a better job at winning. You even resolved the battle with Atticus. As his sister, it should've been me beating him. I guess I'm just fed up with my level of skills."

Alexis took a moment to collect herself. Disappointment webbed into frustration before she received a comforting and supportive squeeze from her boyfriend. Noticing his look of understanding, she sighed before her eyes grew determined, "This changes now, Jaden. I must have become complacent. I won't be someone who relies on you."

"Is that so bad?" Jaden sounded lonely. "I rely on you all the time, especially with things I take for granted. If you feel your skills slacking, get better, but please don't think you can't rely on me. That's too much." He planted a loving kiss on her forehead.

She couldn't contain the giggling, "All right, all right I get it. I was being too moody. But thanks for listening anyway. Hey, Jaden?" Her voice was soft and just a touch shy.

"Yes?"

She fidgeted nervously as she spoke, "How did I pique your interest?"

When he smirked, her face became flushed. "You want to why I wanted you. It's simple, my gut! Life is complicated enough, so I rely on my gut feeling. I might not understand everything, but I know what I want deep down. My gut told me a fun and lovely girl was sitting alone. And it told me that she would be a kind and caring girlfriend. With that info, how could I turn away?"

After his statement, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into a kiss. His lips were cool and firm against her warm and soft ones. Alexis deepened the kiss as she closed her eyes. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Jaden thicker arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

She was pressed against his chest and took pleasure in his embrace. Alexis reluctantly pulled herself from the kiss as she tried to regain her breath. Jaden had other ideas for he began to boldly kiss on her collarbones. Each one of the kisses seemed to melt her skin and made her face flush deeper and deeper.

He was at the jaw, before softly giving her lips a peck. The peck became a full blown kiss wrapped around her lower lip. His attention and affection made her fell giddy.

She gently pulled away before she gazed upon his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alexis," Jaden replied. He pulled her back into an embrace and rested her head on his chest, his fingers combing through her hair.


	41. Chapter 41

41\. Too shy to scream.

"Come on, we need some details," Mindy cried.

"Yeah, don't leave us clueless," Jasmine added.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah right!" They cried in unison.

Jasmine looked at her teasingly, "We just have to know, is Jaden a good kisser?"

"I'm not talking about this. We have better things to do than stand around here rating the kisses we had. Besides, kisses aren't that big of a deal," Alexis reprimanded with finality.

"Aaah, you're no fun," Mindy complained.

"Hey! That's not..." Alexis began before she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist.

Jaden pulled her closer as he leaned in and kissed a spot at the back of her ear.

She could faintly hear the sound of her friends squealing as she bit into her fist to prevent any embarrassing sounds from escaping her lips. Alexis gained the strength to pull away with a weak glare, "I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that."

Jaden had the nerve to laugh, "Sorry, I'm working on it. Anyway see you around, I need to get my butt to detention." He waved goodbye as he continued on his merry way.

Her two friends wore too wide smiles.

"Not that big of a deal, eh?" Mindy began.

"That's not what it looked like," Jasmine finished.

With flushed cheeks, she grumbled, "Quiet, both of you."

The two broke into fits of laughter.


	42. Chapter 42

42\. Darling, I want to destroy you.

Those lips, that body, every single strain of hair made Jaden burn. How strange that he could be so passionate towards something besides duel monsters.

His golden eyes watched as she took leave of his presence. Even now he could feel the stirrings of her lips pressing against his, every curve of her body pushed against his frame. A welcomed shiver visited his body.

Jaden took delight in difference between her daily behavior and one she has as she tried to catch her breath. The queen of the Obelisks was putty in his hands.

He loved every moment of it.

He loved every part of her.

Chuckling darkly to himself, he looked to the moon. "I can feel you in my bones, old friend. This will be glorious."

The gold bleed from his eyes and Jaden laughed lightheartedly.


	43. Chapter 43

43\. Beyond belief.

Jaden brushed his legs against Alexis'. Cupping his hands, he waited for her to nestle her own hands into them.

Alexis marveled at the feeling of warmth that seeped into her hands. It was almost a shame, when he moved his hands away.

"Stay still," Jaden said. He pressed his index finger against her heart. His face was serene and lacking the flirtatious nature he liked to tease her with.

Slowly, but surely she felt the fluffy weight in her hands. A fog lifted from her eyes and she could see Winged Kuriboh. Alexis could only look at the duel monster in awe.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Jaden questioned knowingly.

"I can't believe it. Thank you for showing me this, Jaden." Her smile was wide and her eyes star filled. When she heard the little fluff ball squeal, she had to fight the urge to squeeze it into a hug.

Jaden appeared to understand the cooing and laughed, "I like the way she looks at me, too buddy."


	44. Chapter 44

44\. Girl's not grey.

Jaden held his Neos card between his fingers, but his eyes were not truly looking at the card. His mind was on another card from long ago. He couldn't prevent his eyes turning gold and his mood dipping.

Putting the card away, he attempted to shake his head from moody thoughts.

It was trying.

"Atticus, I don't want to do this! It's silly", Alexis' voice rang in his ears.

Turning, he saw the amusing sight of his girlfriend attempting to dig designer heels into the ground to prevent her brother from dragging her on.

The siblings were decked out in shiny, pop star like clothing. Jaden was no master in the art of fashion, but he was sure what they were wearing was considered gaudy. His shoulders shook as he broke into a laughing fit, falling to the ground.

Alexis flushed deeply as she realized who was laughing at her, "This isn't funny Jaden!" Her stomping didn't seem to get the message across.

No one could ever claim that Alexis was a dull one.


	45. Chapter 45

45\. A lunatic's lament.

Jaden tried to calm his panicking heart to no avail. Duel Academy was in another dimension! Worst, he had a sinking feeling about who had been using Viper to pull this stunt.

A gentle touch to his cheek took him out of his thoughts. Looking up, he was unsurprised to see Alexis' concerned face. "If you keep pulling your hair like that, you might tear it from the roots", she joked softly.

He laughed weakly and made a poor attempt at a smile.

She sighed before placing her hand above his, "I think you really need to talk about this. The way things are now, you'll drive yourself crazy."

Sometimes, he thought he already was. Every since he stepped into this world he felt a heaviness in his mind. The taint of the world was changing him. His body shook.

Her eyes grew saddened at Jaden's state. Gently, she guided his head on her lap and gently massaged his scalp.

Jaden stared blankly at the cracks on the ceiling. Lifting his hand, he gently rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek. Her expression was warm and inviting. Another huff of dark miasma surged through his lungs and he felt his eyes changing.

"Isn't it strange?" he asked calmly. As he spoke, his hand wondered aimlessly through her hair, "Darkness is a very real part of me. Even as a brat, I could feel it at the edges." Leaving the confines of her hair, he collected motes of pollen like darkness on his fingertip. "Spooky, eh?"

He cringed when Alexis pinched his cheek.

"Don't be like that. It's odd but you haven't been exactly normal this whole time. You must be crazy if you think something like this would put me off," she explained patiently. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily. I care about you too much for that."

Jaden looked at her with wide golden eyes before turning his aside.

"Ah is little Jaden blushing?" Alexis questioned in vindictive mirth.

"No way," he denied lamely, as a small smile formed at his lips.


	46. Chapter 46

46\. Hymn for the shameless.

"Guys we really need to come up with a plan," Jaden began.

"Yeah... right," Syrus agreed lamely as he seemed interested in the ground.

"Great idea, Jaden," Bastion muttered with the most civil of sarcasm.

Chazz simply grinded his teeth and glared at Jaden as though his gaze would set him on fire.

"Guys, you need to get your head in the game!" Jaden explained tiredly.

"Yeah, Jaden's right guys," Jesse exclaimed.

"Stop being all casual. If you really want to plan, do something about... about... that!" Chazz roared as he pointed accusingly at Jaden.

Jaden sat naturally down on a bench with his girlfriend nestled in his lap. He was resting his chin on her shoulder as he hugged her from behind around her waist. Each of his hands rested comfortably on her thighs.

Alexis looked thoroughly embarrassed, but made no move to stop his public display of affection.

Jaden lazily eyed Chazz, "What are you talking about?"

It took the combine might of Jaden's friends to keep Chazz at bay.


	47. Chapter 47

47\. Thespian.

Jaden rested his head on Alexis' shoulder as he hugged her from behind.

Accustomed to his behavior, she merely huffed exasperatedly. She was grateful that they were alone at least. The knowing looks from her fellow dorm mates were too embarrassing. Worst of all, she couldn't tell him to stop since she too enjoyed his frank mannerisms.

She also knew that this was a means for him to unwind. Things had been rough since the academy had landed in this dimension. Jaden had taken the task to keep everybody's morale up, sometimes it was through winning difficult duels and other times it was just being a friendly face.

While Jaden was a cheery person, this place was having a negative effect on him, yet he tried to be a beacon of light for others.

"Don't push yourself too hard," she whispered worriedly.

Raising his head, he wore a small genuine smile, "Yeah."


	48. Chapter 48

48\. The owl's wings fluttered.

Jaden was off running once again.

"Wait, Jaden!" Alexis called out as she ran with the rest of their friends.

Hearing her cry, he slid to a stop and faced her.

Alexis caught up to him and firmly warned him, "You're being too reckless. You can't just jump at shadows and expect the best. Why are you being like this?"

Jaden clenched his fists, "We can't let them get away with this. They attacked and took one of us! Who knows what's happening to Jesse while we're here talking!" Hot tears of anger began seeping down his cheeks.

"You don't need to be so afraid," Alexis walked towards him with a sad smile. She gently wiped his tears and softly pointed out, "You eyes are golden."

Jaden looked away shamefaced.


	49. Chapter 49

49\. It sounded like a good idea at the time.

In horror, Jaden realized that he had utterly messed up. He obviously hadn't been thinking straight. If only he had heeded Alexis words from earlier. Syrus was right to tell him off.

Jaden lacked the energy to raise his head let alone stand on his feet. Besides, he didn't want to. He didn't want to look at the stage his friends were killed. His friends' death by Brron was an accumulation of everything he feared.

Chazz, Hassleberry, Atticus, and even Alexis were gone. And it was all his fault.

Jaden roared in anguish as his mind replayed the conclusion of the duel over and over again. He could feel his minding collapsing from the weight of his sins.


	50. Chapter 50

50\. Hand in hand with the damned

Jaden could see nothing through the darkness that surrounded him as he fell to his knees. His only comfort were the broken mirrors around him. Each played a scene from his memories repeatedly.

Most centered around his time spent with Alexis. He could almost feel her presence. Despite how much it hurt, he could not look away from the shattered mirrors. His golden yellow eyes clouded over in emotions he couldn't contain.

The boy could feel his heart breaking over and over and over again. "I'm so sorry everyone. I'm so sorry Alexis. If I had done better, been better, none of you would've died," he choked.

The mirrors flashed again showing each and every smile he remembered from her. Each curl of the lips were like daggers dragging against his skin. Shame pounded furiously at his chest causing him to wheeze pitifully.

"No more," Jaden pleaded to the darkness. Only silence answered. The abyss surrounded him grew stronger and thicker, and harsher still.

Jaden eyes became blinded with the bitter tears rushing down his face, " I said no more!" His roar fell to a plead.

In mockery, the mirrors changed to every giggle, snigger, and laugh of Alexis. What was once so sweet to his ears was now a chorus to his despair.

"Please come back to me, even if just a moment, even if it's just my delusion. I can't face this without you. I... I'm too weak." Without her, he felt a deep emptiness that he hadn't felt since his childhood. Still he knew that his pleas fell unto empty ears. He couldn't take this back, not this.

"Damn it," he cried as he covered his face with the palms of his hands, "Maybe this is better. Maybe this is the closest I will ever be with you again Alexis." A small part of him was aware of his slipping perception of reality. The grief was too much of a burden to him.

He lost the strength to even kneel and fell to his side his cries falling into a soft whimper.

"Hey Jaden," Alexis said in a soft voice. Her voice spoke clearly through the mirrors. She was garbed in a pajamas as she sat on her bed, with her knees pressed against her chest looking downwards. There was a flickering image of himself leaning against the door with an easy smile he had forgotten how to wear.

"Sometimes I worry about you. You're such a happy person, but at times I feel that you spend a lot of time and energy in trying to deny or hide your emotions- especially the ones that shake you the most, like hurt, shame, rage, loneliness and grief. I get it. I did the same when I lost Atticus. But you stood by my side and helped me face those feelings. I don't know if my words will ever amount to anything, but I believe you can make it through those feelings, you know?"

His mirror image chuckled, "Thanks. I'll keep it in mind. You're one smart cookie."

The image of Alexis was equal measures bemused and disappointed by his words.

But the Jaden of now marveled at her words. Shakily, he got back to knees, then to his feet. His labored breaths were now the only noise echoing throughout the emptiness.

Jaden clenched his fist as a card flashed into his hands.

"Jaden!" A masculine voice cried out to him beyond the mirrors and darkness, "You need to fight this. Don't let the Supreme King win!"

He recognized the voice as Axel Brodie.

Jaden grimaced but nodded firmly, "Let's go Winged Kuriboh."


	51. Chapter 51

51\. Mice and masquerades

Jaden swallowed thickly as his hands shook. Before him was his friend Jessie who had become consumed by some vile force.

Jaden's struggled to steady his hands as he reached for his deck. He had to duel, for everything he lost and everything he hoped to achieve. He had to get over himself!

Jessie laughed a deep and cruel laugh, "How can you duel me when you're so afraid of yourself?"

Jessie's words rang true to Jaden. He was afraid to duel Jessie. What could he do in this state?

It was then that Winged Kuriboh appeared before and called out soothingly. Images of a scolding Alexis appeared in his mind. He chuckled mirthlessly, "I guess I need to buck up."

Taking a deep breath, he glared fiercely at Jessie, "It's time to duel!"


	52. Chapter 52

52\. Sweetheart, you are sadly mistaken.

Jaden could not believe what he was seeing or hearing. Before him was his childhood card Yubel given flesh. The pain and confusion of his childhood exploded within him and he felt lost.

"How sweet, Jaden. You remember me," Yubel cackled endlessly.

He clenched his teeth.

"Oh, poor Jaden what happened to you? You look so broken," Yubel swooned, "Did that pathetic Alexis girl break your heart? Well that's the risk you take when you fall for a weakling."

"Shut up," Jaden spoke softly. His eyes became golden once again as his voice became colder and colder, "You will not insult Alexis before me, Yubel."

Cold eyes met mad eyes and the duel began.


	53. Chapter 53

53\. This is what a 'tragedy' feels like.

Jaden sighed softly as he saw everyone returning to their home dimension. It was relieving to know that their struggles were over.

He looked across from himself to see Yubel, his other. With the use of a single powerful card, he had fused himself to Yubel. Despite this, the two looked at one another in anxiety, guilt, and almost hope.

Jaden spoke first, "I'm sorry. This wouldn't have gone this far if I had faced you candidly all those years ago. Instead of facing you, I sent you away and put you in a position to be influenced by the Light of Destruction."

Yubel appeared surprised, "Don't apologize! I see now that I pushed you to this. All I wanted to do was protect you, but I went too far too often. I was supposed to be your guardian… not your nightmare."

"I guess we're just a couple of screw ups, eh buddy?" Jaden questioned softly. He walked up to Yubel and placed a hand on its shoulder, "I'm glad to have you back."

Yubel turned away refusing to reveal any emotions but failing to keep them from its voice, "I'm glad to be back. What of the girl?"

He felt his heart clinch at the thought of Alexis. There was fear surging through him. Would she want him after all that had happened, after how much he had hurt her?

He had faltered when she needed him most. How could he face her like this? "I don't know, Yubel."


	54. Chapter 54

54\. Obsession is such an ugly word.

Alexis laid listlessly in bed. She felt her heart breaking. Despite everyone returning from that nightmare dimension, Jaden had not returned to them, to her. All sorts of scenarios ran through her mind. Was he even alive? Was he suffering? Was he calling out to her for help?

She wished she could go back in time and pull him to her. She wanted him beside her with that silly hopeful grin of his. She wanted those spontaneous touches he placed all over her. Alexis would even take all the embarrassment he heaped on her with his rather open displays of affection.

Life was so quiet and dull now. It was alarming how often her mind wandered to Jaden.

She forced herself out of bed and walked to her balcony sucked her breathe and yelled, "Jaden you're such a reckless dumbass!"

There was no one to oppose her and she broke down into tears.


	55. Chapter 55

55\. As you wish.

Alexis clenched her fists as she stormed away from her friends. Why couldn't they see that they needed to search for Jaden? Instead, they wanted her to waste time resting.

How could they be so ungrateful? Jaden had done so much to get them home and they couldn't put the effort to return the gesture. It disgusted her.

She felt her stride interrupted by a familiar hand.

Atticus was holding her back, "You need to relax."

Alexis frowned, but Atticus kept his hand firm to stop her.

"I'm serious, Alexis. You're tearing yourself apart," his face grew remorseful and tender as he pulled her into a hug, "If Jaden is a tenth of the guy I think he is, he wouldn't wish this for you."

Alexis felt herself losing control of her emotions as tears began spilling, "A-Atticus, I'm scared. What if Jaden is… gone?"

He gently patted her back and whispered, "Everything is going to be alright. I promise."


	56. Chapter 56

56\. Endings without stories.

Alexis frowned as she made another unsuccessful attempt at fishing. She sat on the cliff that Jaden loved to brood, she meant think, at. Frustrated, she threw the pole on the ground and glared at the ocean.

The shadow of a person fell on her as she heard a deep voice, "You're not doing that right."

She froze as she unsteady turned around. Her eyes grew wide and teary as she saw who was behind her. It was Jaden. He appeared more jaded and tired then before, but he was really there. Slowly she walked towards him and emotionally grasped his cheeks in her hands.

Overcome, she threw her arms around him in a desperate hug. Happy tears stung at her eyes as she wept in his chest, all the time repeating that she couldn't believe it.

Jaden softly patted her on the back. He gently lifted her chin and whispered, "I'm back, Alexis." He leaned in and kissed her softly and lovingly.

Alexis relished in his touch.


	57. Chapter 57

57\. Runs in the family.

The couple separated from each other's embrace. Alexis attempted to calm her beating heart. "Where were you?"

Her immediate answer was a sigh. Jaden nervously ran his fingers through his unruly hair. Taking a few steps past her, he sat down on his familiar fishing spot. He patted the spot beside him, inviting her to sit.

She took the invitation and smoothly positioned herself beside him. She allowed herself to be pulled in when Jaden wrapped his arm around her and settled her closer to him.

Jaden stared out at the ocean, taking some comfort in rhythmic movement of the tides, "I guess it all started with Yubel, my childhood card and dueling spirit. Yubel was always protective of me when I was child.

Duels were terrifying back then. Everyone I dueled without exception fell into a coma. I became isolated and bitter at the world. I couldn't understand how a duel could hurt anyone and why everyone acted like I wanted any of this.

My parents eventually had Yubel sent away via rocket after I won a Kaiba Corps competition and had some cards sent to outer space.

While Yubel was traveling in space, the Light of Destruction washed over it and caused a corruption of sorts. From there, it bided its time and caused the whole dimensional incident.

When I got around dueling Yubel, I ended up fusing us together. Now Yubel is always with me. Although, it took some time to make the fusion stable and make my way through the dimensions.

Crazy isn't it?" His smile was a shallow thing. Jaden looked behind them with a puzzled expression. He then placed a hand on Alexis'.

Alexis recalled this feeling and turned her attention towards the area that Jaden was looking at. Yubel now stood in the once empty spot. She found Yubel both intimidating and bizarre.

Yubel glared and Alexis returned the favor. Their gazes grew colder and sharper with time. On some unseen signal, both parties turned away from each other scoffed.

Jaden whistled awkwardly, trying to ignore any tension between the two.


	58. Chapter 58

58\. Drink drank punk.

Jaden peered at the ocean and sighed. He dug into his coat and pulled out a small ceramic container with a small drinking dish. Slowly he poured some alcohol into the dish and slowly drank from it.

When he noticed Alexis' look, he shrugged, "After all that, I think I need a good drink. It loosens the nerves."

Alexis snorted at him and shook her head, "Jaden Yuki, were you late coming back because you were picking up some booze?" Her eyebrow was raised.

"Maybe~," Jaden responded teasingly. He refilled his drinking dish and began drinking again. "Want some?"

She took the dish and swished it slowly. Bringing it close to her lips, she took in the scent and it smelled delightfully sweet. Tentatively, she took a sip and began coughing. "That's pretty strong."

Jaden soothingly patted her back, "What can I say? I love my drink like my woman, strong, bold, and flavorful."

Laughing, the two shared the bottle between as they enjoyed the view beneath them.


	59. Chapter 59

59\. Diamond eyes.

Alexis was thrilled and relieved to have Jaden back on campus. She felt that she could sleep easier at night knowing that he was safe and sound. But she had her concerns.

Jaden was a changed man.

The smiles he used to wear so boldly and free had diminished to a rarity. It hurt to see him withdraw into himself. That carefree nature of his had always been so attractive to her.

Despite her complaints, this behavior was not unexpected. Jaden had gone through a harrowing experience and it left its marks on him.

"What's wrong Alexis?" Jaden urgently asked as he shook her.

Looking at his eyes, she felt her heart break. His once warm eyes were a touch from cold and filled with a barely restrained self contempt. It was disturbing, but she refused to appear bothered lest she hurt him and smiled at him, "Nothing's wrong. Let's go."

She grabbed his hand and began walking. She prayed that she could find some way to help him.


	60. Chapter 60

60\. Rocket skates.

Alexis frowned as she saw her friends trying to get Jaden out of his room. They were at the pleading stage and it was looking pitiful.

"How about you guys let me try?" She suggested to the worn group.

They looked at each other and shrugged before clearing the hallway leading to Jaden's room.

She kept her smile until they left around the corner. She sighed deeply as she rubbed her temples. This was turning out to be a difficult day for Jaden. Lately when Jaden was around the others he would be in a quiet mood, but there were worse days that he couldn't bring himself to associate with them.

This wasn't healthy behavior and it wouldn't do for her to let him simply wallow by himself. She gently knocked on the door, "Jaden? It's me."

She heard his footsteps leading to the door before he seemed to freeze.

Alexis attempted to coax him further, "It's just me. The others decided to give us some space. Would you open the door, please?"

She was disappointed when he made no move to actually open the door. This shouldn't have surprised her; of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"Jaden, everybody's waiting for you. Wouldn't it be fun to hang out with everyone?" She forced herself to contain any pleading from her voice.

She received no answer. Faintly, she could hear his breathing hitch behind the door. Alexis wanted nothing more than rip the door apart and pull him kicking and screaming to their friends, but that would only make her feel better.

This had to be about Jaden. He had to willingly step out himself.

She faced away from door as she swallowed her frustrations. Leaning against the door, she slid to floor and sat tiredly, "Jaden, you can't hide away in your room whenever things get difficult. I understand that you're… struggling with your experiences, but avoiding them isn't the solution. I'm not asking you to walk with that spring to your step you used to have, but you can't become a husk of a person."

When Jaden made no further move to open the door, her expression became a sad and frail smile. "This is kind of funny. When we first started going on dates, you wanted to pull me all over the place. At the time it was tiring, but I could never stop smiling. You seemed to get a kick out of life and I was glad you took me for the ride.

Though, you could've toned down all the embarrassment you caused me. The girls never let me hear the end of it after that time you pretty much made out with me in front of them.

My point is that I want to return the favor and show you how great things can be. I guess I'm just not as charismatic as you were. I'm sorry."

Alexis felt the door behind move and she began to fall backward. A stable hand held her back and prevented her from hitting the ground. Looking up, she saw a softly smiling Jaden.

He reached a hand out to her. She accepted his grip and he smoothly pulled her up. The couple shared a gaze between them. Jaden turned away before playfully huffing, "So what did everyone have in mind?"

Alexis broke into a wide grin. She was pleased and relieved to have coaxed him into joining the group. It was worth the effort.

"I think it's some new type of mobile dueling or something. I'm sure skates are involved… somehow."

Jaden blinked owlishly, "Well I'll be. Should we be going?" He offered her a free arm.

She gleefully linked arms with him and pulled him out of the hallway.


	61. Chapter 61

61\. Louder than thunder.

Alexis soldiered on through the storm. She clutched her umbrella to avoid the downpour. Unfortunately a gust of wind blew by and inverted her umbrella. She clicked her tongue as she felt the rain seeping through her clothing. A fresh puddle of mud caused her to slip.

A steady hand caught her by the waist, "You need to be more careful." Jaden chuckled as he raised his umbrella to cover her.

"Thank you," she said in relief. "This weather is the worst."

"Since I'm here, please allow me to walk you home milady," Jaden said in a smirk.

"I'll take that offer," she said with a smile. It was heartwarming to see that the caring parts of Jaden were still in the current him. She nestled into his chest.

The walk to her dorm was a pleasant one.


	62. Chapter 62

62\. I still lost.

Jaden eyes glowed in intensity as he watched Alexis rest by his side under the shade of a tree. "How can you rest so easily beside someone like me. The smart thing to do is run away. The kindest thing would be for me to part ways from you, but damn it, I just can't quit you, and the thought of you with another tears me deep inside."

He reached to caress her cheek but froze, "How many undeserving liberties will I take with you?"

"You think too lowly of yourself," Yubel said in concern. "As frustrating as the girl is, I do not doubt her affection for you. Perhaps it would be wise to simply be grateful and accept her feelings. She is your lover."

He looked away, "I just don't know, Yubel."


	63. Chapter 63

63\. Coin-operated boy.

Alexis and Jaden were watching some of the duels their classmates were participating in. She whistled at an impressive game, "That was a pretty sweet game, eh Jaden?"

Jaden shook his head and frowned, "That was a poor game. There were many openings both players failed to capitalize on. People aren't taking these duels seriously enough."

Alexis' own smile fell into a frown. That sounded a lot like Zane when he was in the academy. It was an attitude that was stifling and a touch dull.

There was a reason that she didn't find Zane attractive despite what the rumor mill would say. It was like he spoke in prerecorded statements. If it wasn't the lack of professionalism in duelists, it was the dangers of the darkness within him. She was sure the Jaden of the past would've rolled his eyes at the current Jaden.

It seemed like she needed to take a more proactive role in his attitude.


	64. Chapter 64

64\. How strange…

"Alexis you don't have to keep trying so hard, you know," Jaden whispered softly.

"What do you mean," Alexis asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm aware how difficult I am. I'm aware how painful it must be to stand by my side. I'm messed up. I think it would be a lot easier for you to walk away from this. It isn't too late, and I wouldn't think less of you," he explained as he looked her straight in the eyes.

There were a number of things he expected; a punch to the gut wasn't one of them. He nearly toppled over from the sheer force of it. A wheeze escaped his lips.

A look of deep seated fury and hurt was evident in Alexis' eyes. "Why are you being such an idiot!? Are you actually trying to push me away too? I don't need protection from you of all people. You are so determined to punish yourself for everything. Then I'll say it; whatever you're 'guilty' of, I forgive you."

Shocked he tried to say, "Alexis-"

"I think you've said enough. What's going to happen is you're going to treat me to wonderful dinner and we're going to put this all behind us, understand?"

"Understood ma'am," he saluted.

"Good."

Jaden wasn't quite sure what just happened.

Yubel appeared by his side with a smirk, "She told you."

He twitched, "Thank you, Yubel."


	65. Chapter 65

65\. Misery loves company.

Jaden stood in front of the abandoned dorm. Darkness radiated from every corner of the building. He took a moment to relish in the darkness.

"You poor souls," he muttered softly. The despair and anguish was nearly palpable. Sighing, he began to leave the area until he noticed a familiar head of hair. It brought a frown to his lips as he walked towards the person.

Looking under a tree, he saw that it was a sleeping Alexis. She had no doubt followed him here and had been watching over him until she fell asleep. Jaden gently shook her awake, "It's dangerous for you to be out so late."

"It's the same for you," she retorted as she put out her hand towards him.

He raised his hands in defense, "Alright, I get it." Jaden pushed her hand aside and lifted her up bridal style, "Since you're so brave, you won't mind if I carry you to your room, right?"

She flushed, "You're bluffing." Noticing his look, she panicked, "You better not."

He smiled innocently.

She covered her face and turned her head towards his chest in the vain hope no one would recognize her.


	66. Chapter 66

66\. Dead is the new alive.

Alexis watched Jaden's dueling with a saddened look. His technique had been refined and his success was greater than ever. It was a stroke of genius how he controlled the game flow. There was one issue with his dueling style.

There was no life in it. No joy or excitement seeped through his game play. Instead of his style being inviting and competitive, it was domineering and curt.

This was a hollow dueling style. It was an unwelcoming style. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, "I have to do something about this and I know just what I have to do."


	67. Chapter 67

67\. I know where you sleep.

Jaden sat on the floor of Alexis' dorm room. The Obelisks' rooms were as lavish as always. His and her cards were scattered on the table before him. Alexis' head laid snuggly on his lap. Her expression was blissful.

He eyed the light bags under her eyes. It fixated him how concerned she was of his state of mind.

Yubel's form materialized beside them as they scoffed, "She's far too relaxed."

"Perhaps," he replied a moment before he softly caressed Alexis' face, "I find it charming. There's a beauty and comfort to her nature and belief. "

She snuggled into his lap. The familiar feeling of his heart racing enveloped in his chest and he sighed contently. How fickle was his heart. Parts of him still wanted to repent for his actions and felt his relationship with her was too good for him. Another part of him relished the bond and greedily indulged in it.

"I love you, Alexis," Jaden said softly as though his words could injure her.

The sleeping Alexis seemed to smile softly.


	68. Chapter 68

68\. Thank God I'm pretty.

Alexis had her hair tied in pony tail as she stared at a row of new cards. "I need to get my hands on a Non-Fusion Area trap card."

She bit on her pencil a bit before picking up her phone and dialing some of the collector Obelisk members, "Hey Gary, I could use a major favor~. It's just you're so connected and intelligent. You would know where I could borrow a Non-Fusion Area trap card. I'll be right over~." She hung the phone and rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you still have your game up," Mindy replied with an impressed whistle.

Jasmine nodded in awe, "I could learn a thing a two from you."

Alexis snorted, "Don't bother, guys like that have an ego of a mountain. Besides, Gary is the biggest jerk. I have better things to do than flutter my eyes at every guy."

Mindy stage whispered, "Except when Jaden is involved. I've seen her strut her stuff in front of him."

Jasmine playfully gasped, "My word how scandalous."

"What was that?" Alexis questioned annoyed.

They both smiled widely and innocently, "Nothing."


	69. Chapter 69

69\. Fight like a girl!

Jaden leaned his back to the wall and raised his eyebrow, "I don't think I need to duel you."

"Yes you do," Alexis replied with her arms crossed, "You aren't the duelist you used to be."

He scratched his head as he sighed, "Is this really that important?"

They both locked eyes and refused to back down. Jaden felt that her reason for dueling was trite, but Alexis would not budge.

"Jaden, if you respect me you will duel me," She said at last.

"Fine, let's duel," Jaden said was he pulled out his deck.


End file.
